PVZGW: I won't let them hurt you
by Sir Espeon
Summary: This is a story about Jason, an Agent Pea who lost his parents to a Zombie attack when he was ten. He then made a promised to himself that no matter what it takes, he'll protect what's rest in his family. But will he be able to pull it off when zombie forces are becoming stronger every day. DISCLAIMER: I don't own PVZ, Popcap does, but I own the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Fatefully Night

 **A/N: This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so please tell me if I wrote badly at some parts. I'm trying to improve my writings so I can write better fanfics. Anyways, enjoy! XD**

It was a peaceful night at the Plantheria neighborhood. A young Mystic Flower was at her best friend's house for a sleepover since her parents were away for duty at L.E.A.F. Her name is Anne Mayweather.

She and her friends were playing truth or dare. Sitting next to her was Jason, her all-time best friend, an Agent Pea she had a crush on. They have known each other since they were four.

\- Truth or dare, Jason?

She asked her best friend. Jason thought for a second or two before saying:

\- Truth.

Anne grinned playfully at Jason making him anxious.

\- Tell us your most embarrassing secret.

Oh hell no! Jason thought. He thought over the secret to if should actually tell it.

\- I once heard some teen plants talked about some… perverted stuff. It was really inappropriate… and I shouldn't mention it I think.

Jason's face turned red as he finished his sentence. Lily, Jason's little sister chuckled playfully.

\- That's so gross bro!

Lily then gave her brother a goofy smirk while Anne giggled slightly. Jason rolled his eyes and turned to his Fire Cactus sister.

\- Your turn Lily, truth or dare?

…

They kept on playing the game. It was Anne turn and she chose dare. Lily's face turned from innocent to devilish.

\- I dare you to kiss my brother on the cheek.

Both Anne and Jason's faces turned red like a jalapeno. They look at each other in awkwardness. After two minutes of awkward staring, Anne finally kissed Jason's cheek and immediately pulled away. They both were blushing like mad. Jason even covered his face using his leaves so the two didn't see him blushing.

Unexpectedly, a loud boom exploded from downstairs followed by a loud shout by Jason and Lily's father.

-KIDS! HIDE!

The trio was surprised but they immediately scattered to find a hiding spot. Anne hid in the closet, Lily tucked herself under the bed and Jason hid up in the attic.

They then heard loud footsteps on the stairs. The footsteps get louder and louder. Eventually, the bedroom door opened, revealing a Foot Soldier and an All-Star. It was then clear, the neighborhood were being raided by zombies. The two zombies quickly roam the room for the kids. Even with all the effort of keeping silence, the Foot Soldier found Anne in the closet and the All-Star found Lily under the bed. The girls were then tied up and shoved into the corner of the room, guarded by the Foot Soldier while the All-Star go looking for Jason.

\- Found anyone?

The Foot Soldier asked in an impatient tone.

\- Not yet.

\- So I'll just kill these two then?

The Soldier asked sinisterly.

\- Sure, go ahead.

The zombie turned to the two girl-plants, holding his assault blaster, ready to shoot. Seeing this, Jason's instincts took over. He immediately jumped off from the attic into the bedroom and fired a barrage of peas towards the evil Soldier. Luckily, took four unexpected hits to the back of his head. He collapsed, yelling in pain with a bleeding head. Noticed this, the All-Star immediately turned his attention towards the source of the yelling to find his comrade on the floor, vanquished by a young Agent Pea who was trying to free his friends. The All-Star then bombarded the young plant with his football cannon.

Jason tried his best but still got hit by most of the footballs. He feels unimaginable pain every a football hit him. With a few shots to the bulb, Jason collapsed with blood slowly pouring out from the place the footballs hit.

Anne screamed slightly when seeing her friend bleeding. She tried to do something but she was still tied up.

\- Shut up you little scumbag! You're next in line to the train of death!

He said pointing the cannon at Anne. She was terrified, not just for herself but also for her best friend who was on the ground. Unexpectedly, Jason stands up in front of her, facing the All-Star.

\- Not when I'm still alive…

He managed to put all his confidence into his sentence even though he was extremely weak and scared. The All-Star looked at him, smirked evilly and did something that would make Anne and Lily terrified for a lifetime. The zombie ultra tackled Jason into the wall. Being smashed to the wall made Jason yell out in absolute pain, he coughed out blood and he could feel all his rip bones were broken. Jason fall limped on the floor, on the edge of life and death.

\- NOOOOOOOOOO!

Both the girls screamed at the same time. Without a thought, Anne charge shot the rope that was tying her and rushed towards Jason's limped body. She began to sob madly when holding her friend's body on her leaves.

Seeing all this, the All-Star roared out with laughter.

\- Enough of this disgusting drama, let's move on to the next one!

As he pointed his cannon at Anne for the second time, there was no more Jason around to interrupt him, but a projectile of purple goop was launched at him from the back. A moment later, the All-Star was gobbled up by an Armor Chomper.

\- You kids okay?

Asked the worried Chomper. Anne shook her head, still sobbing.

Lily then noticed the Foot Soldier on the ground trying to reach his gun. She immediately shot his hand with her flaming spike shot, making him yelled out. Noticing this, the Armor Chomper immediately tell the two girls to look away as he gave the zombie death glare.

The girls look away as the Chomper chomped and gobbled the zombie up. He then turned to look at Jason, who was on the floor, barely breathing.

\- We need to get you kids out of here quick!

Having said that, the Chomper told the kids to follow him downstairs. When they reached the first floor, Lily saw a sight that broke her into tears. On the floor was her mother, murdered by the zombies. Her father was nowhere to be found but she thought that he was taken away or killed somewhere else.

She kneeled at her mother's corpse and groan out in total misery. She was just eight, losing both her parents was too much for her to take. Worse, she might also lost her brother if they didn't hurry up.

She felt the Armor Chomper putting his vine on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

\- Thank you Mr…

-Tuliver. Johann J. Tuliver.

-Thank you Mr Tuliver for saving us.

She thanked the Chomper with great gratitude.

Anne, who felt really sorry for Lily and Jason for losing their parents, look at the unconscious Agent Pea with hope that her best friend doesn't leave her and Lily.

Mr Tuliver then led them outside, into an abandoned truck and drove away into the darkness of the fatefully night.

 **And done! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I'll try to update once a week, depending on my schedule. All comments on the writing are welcomed since I'm trying to write this as great as possible for you guys.**

 **Anyways, Asiandude's out! PEACE! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Promise

 **A/N: Here's chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to leave a review or an advice on the writing. XD**

 **P/S: This chapter will introduce you guys more about Tuliver.**

Jason woke up on a comfortable bed. His stem felt like it was ripping apart while his bulb stung like a million beestings. He could feel that his bulb was wrapped with multiple bandages. He tried looking around a bit. He was in a small ward. Around him were many other injured plants.

\- Oh, you're up I see.

Said a gentle voice. Then a sunflower nurse came up to him. She looked about twenty-five or less. She was wearing her white uniform.

\- You're lucky you survived. You was in a terrible state when you arrived here.

She said with an extremely calming voice.

\- Where am I?

Hearing Jason's question, the nurse smiled and spoke softly.

\- You are currently in L.E.A.F base's infirmary.

\- I'm in L.E.A.F base?!

Said Jason, feeling surprised.

\- How long have I been out?

\- More than a day.

Really?! Jason was then shocked.

\- Where are my friends?

He asked with a much calmer voice.

-Oh, you mean the Mystic Flower, the Fire Cactus and the Armor Chomper? They're in the waiting room.

Armor Chomper? Who colud that be? Jason tried searching in his mind for any Armor Chomper he used to know.

\- The girls seemed to be really worried for you, especially the cactus, she cried a lot when you were out. If my friend was ultra tackled and blackout, and blackout, I would have cried a lot more.

It made Jason feel happy that his sister really cared about him. Aside from all the time she annoyed him by 'decorating' his clothes or saying he was in love with Anne, she had been a great little sister.

\- That Cactus is my little sister.

\- Really! You must have been such a great big brother.

She said, giggling slightly. Jason smiled warmly at the compliment.

\- Can I meet them now Ms…

\- Wilson. Jenny Wilson. But you can call me Jen. And of course you can meet them.

Having said that, she walked out of the infirmary. Moments later, the infirmary door opened, revealing a happy Fire Cactus, a relieved Mystic Flower followed by Jen and an Armor Chomper who looks strangely familiar to Jason.

\- Jason!

Lily rushed to her brother's side and gave him the tightest hug ever. Jason could clearly felt her tears pouring down and quickly evaporate. Anne however didn't look too pleased. Her emotion was a mix of relief, anger and anxiety.

\- If you ever terrify me like that again Jason, I swear I will… I will…. Oh forget it, after you saving my life… I can't seem to get mad at you…

Anne said, looking down to the floor. Jason just chuckled at her.

\- You are too sweet to be mad at me.

Jason joked, earning a slight blush from his friend, which made him chuckled him more. After a short while, Lily pulled away from the hug with her brother, letting him caressed her hair a little bit.

\- Did those zombies hurt you little sis?

Jason asked with a sweet, heart-warming voice, which earned him a soft smile from his sister.

-No, Mr Tuliver here saved us.

Lily answered, pointing at the Armor Chomper. Tuliver? That name rang a bell in Jason's mind. Suddenly, memories flowed in his mind, making his eyes widened in surprise. Armor Chomper named Tuliver, he could only be:

\- Godfather?

The two girls' mouth opened with absolute shock, while Tuliver just gave Jason a warming grin.

\- Took you long enough, hah?

The Chomper joked. The girls were still shocked. They just didn't expect Mr Tuliver to have such a connection with Jason.

\- Wait wait! I'm I missing out on something here?

Asked Lily, feeling totally confused. Jason grinned at his little sister.

\- I don't think you remember father Johann, you were only two when he left for a long mission by L.E.A.F.

\- Really? How come you never told me this?

\- Probably because you never asked?

Lily just rolled her eyes. Jason has always taken that as an answer for all her question. Jason ignored his sister unimpressed-looking face and turned to his godfather.

\- How did you find us last night father?

\- I arrived in Plantheria two days ago. I decided to drop by at your house to see if you guys are doing well or not. And when I arrived, I saw your mother's body lying on the floor at the living room. That was when I rushed upstairs to see if you kids are okay. If only I got there a bit earlier…

After telling that, Tuliver seemed to be looking down at the floor, feeling disappointed. Nobody could really tell because he had no eyes.

\- Wait, what do you mean by saying you found my mother's body on the floor?

Then it struck him, Jason hadn't known about his mother's death yet. He cursed himself under his breath. How could he be so careless? He felt uneasy, especially when Jason gave him a questioning look. Behind him, Lily was starting to cry again just because he accidentally mentioned this. What was he going to say to the poor boy?

\- Father? What do you mean?

\- Your mother… she died in the assault.

Jason eyes and mouth widened in shocked when he heard his godfather spilt the bean. He didn't have anything to say, his mother died and he didn't know anything about it until then. He started feeling the desperation rising in his vulnerable heart.

\- She… died? No…no…

He started to cry furiously. There was no use trying to hold the tears anymore.

\- Jason… Don't cry, your dad is probably still alive, I didn't found him anywhere so he probably escaped. And you still have me, your lil' sister and your best friend here, we're still by your side.

Jason could then feel Anne and Jen's hand on both his shoulder. Lily even gave him a warm hug, all in the effort to cheer him up. But he can't feel anything anymore. His heart is shattered into pieces. He only wants to be alone.

\- Just leave me everyone… I need some times alone.

The look on everyone faces was a mix of disappointment, worriless and pity. But Jason said he wanted to be alone so they decided to give him some space and come back tomorrow.

As soon as they got out of the infirmary, Tuliver immediately got a summoning call from the leader.

\- You two go back to the apartment, I got some work to do.

The girls listened to him and slowly walked back to Tuliver's on the fourth floor while Tuliver himself walked in the opposite directions to reach the leader's office.

He opened the office door. Inside sat a Peashooter who is L.E.A.F's current leader. Tuliver was greeted with a smile.

\- Greetings, marshal Edward.

\- Hello, colonel Tuliver. Let just get straight to the point, shall we? Colonel, we have a mission for you.

Jason was left alone as he wished. Now he could let his tears flows in streams. His mother was dead, his father went missing with no clue if he was alive or not. He felt his heart became hollow from the inside. Desperation, emptiness, depression, he felt it all.

But miraculously, he managed to stay optimistic. And with all the positivity left in him, he made a promise to himself:

\- I'll never let those zombies lay one of their dirty hands on my family again. No matter what it takes I'll protect them…

 **And done! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will of course update weekly for you guys. Did anyone feel surprised that Tuliver is actually Jason and Lily's godfather? Anyone? *look around* No? Okay….**

 **Anyway, asiandude's out! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: L.E.A.F Academy

 **A/N: TOP OFF THE MORNING TO ALL YOU GUYS! No, seriously, I wrote this chapter at three in the morning *yawn*, so expect some grammar mistakes in this chapter*yawn*. Also, thanks so much for 100+ views on the first two chapters! I never thought that I would have more than 10 views for my fanfic, guess I'm dead wrong! :) So to repay all you awesome readers out there, I'm updating the next chapters earlier! I'll still try my best to keep the quality high enough for you guys!XD**

 **P/S: There will be a brand new character appearing in this chapter and 'he' is based on my favorite Youtuber, so try to guess who this character is based on. ;)**

It was early in the morning. Anne was just going out for a stroll around the massive L.E.A.F base. She had heard her parents described about it but never get to see it herself. It's a gigantic metal-covered building deep in the forest of Naturia. Its architecture style is quite impressive for a top-secret military base. All seven floors, each floor is decorated in medieval theme so it looks like a huge castle.

About every twenty steps she took, she can see a golden statue of one of L.E.A.F's heroes. They all look brave and righteous, but every one of them got unique things about themselves.

Of all the statues, there's one that really got her attention. That's a golden statue of a scar-filled, heroic-looking Peashooter. She remembered Jason talking about this hero. He's Pete Lathyrus, leader of the Delta team named Sierra. Throughout his career, he had achieved quite the amazing feats that hardly any other plant leaders were able to reach. He's one of Jason's childhood heroes, among many other plant leaders that she had yet to know.

Moving on from the statues, she decided to check on Jason at the infirmary. When she reached the infirmary, she was greeted with a sight that turned her relaxing walk into a worry-filled one. Her best friend looked like he didn't sleep at all last night. His eyelids are black, his dark head-leaves (hair) are all messy, and he looked like he was going to shatter at the slightest touch. Along with the injuries he had two days ago, no word was able to describe how bad his condition was.

\- Jason! Did you even sleep last night?

Anne yelled at her friend while she rushed towards Jason's bed. He grinned weakly, and tried his best to sound like he was fine.

\- Mornin' Anne, how was your sleep?

Anne only glared at him with anger. She simply didn't know why this idiot didn't rest when he knew that he was in horrible conditions.

\- How was MINE? HOW CAN YOU EVEN ASK ME HOW I SLEPT WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN SLEEP AT ALL?!

Clearly she was furious with him, and she was never the type to get mad with anyone, especially her best friend. But seeing him being so neglect with his own health left her with no control over her anger.

Seeing her fury, Jason knew is best not to say anything. After a minute of glaring at Jason, Anne let out a huge sigh.

\- Close your eyes and sleep, now.

She tried her best to put calmness in her voice.

\- But Anne…

\- CLOSE YOUR EYES!

She shouted, not caring that there are other plants in the infirmary that needed some rest, she only cared that Jason get a good rest.

\- Promise not to tell anyone?

Anne rolled her eyes and let out a bigger sigh.

\- Fine, as long as you sleep right now.

Jason smiled lightly and slowly closed his eyes, falling into a much needed sleep.

Anne was relieved. She sat on a chair next to his bed watching him sleep. She never noticed this but Jason looks really cute when he is in a peaceful sleep. She immediately snapped out of this thought when she heard someone walked up to her, the sound of clanking metal.

\- Morning Mr Tuliver.

The Chomper was already standing next to her when he chuckled.

\- Please just call me Johann.

Then he continued after a yawn.

\- By the way I'm here to tell Jason a news that he should really knows. But since he's asleep, I'll just tell you Anne…

He stopped for another yawn. He clearly didn't get much sleep last night.

\- I'm gonna be leading a Delta team up the Northern base as a reinforcement. I won't be around for a while. Probably your parents too, since they're also at the Northern base.

The news struck her like ZPG, even though she had never seen one before. Her parents won't be able to be around for a while.

\- How long is 'a while' exactly?

Johann just thought for a second or two before answering.

\- A few years, probably more. It depends on the situation there.

Her heart dropped when she hear this. She started to be worried again, she felt worried for her parents, for Johann and for the Fox siblings. She looked down so Johann didn't know the anxiety in her eyes.

\- Take care of Jason for me alright? He'll need you when you guys are in L.E.A.F Academy.

Wait… what?! They're going to the world's greatest plant academy?!

\- What? L.E.A.F Academy? We're going there?

The Armor Chomper just looked at her and smiled warmly.

\- You three will be just fine. I've already told Lily about this.

Anne didn't know anything to do except for nodding her head. It looked like they were heading to a place that could really change their future for the better.

 _A month later_

The trio stood in front of the great entrance to the world's greatest plant academy, where an old-looking Rose was assigned to give them a tour around the academy.

The academy was amazing, the huge campus, the historic buildings, the great accommodations, everything was what they ever dreamt of. After the tour, they were shown to their room. Since they're together, the managers decided it's best to let them share the same room, but not without a roommate. Their rooms were at the end of the third corridor in the dormitory.

When they first opened the room, there were two things that hit their eyes. First, the room was huge, even for four plants. Second, they were greeted with probably the most eccentric plant they've ever met. Their new roommate, a Hot Rod Chomper who had green spikes on his head instead of the normal purple spikes and he looked kind of skinny for a Chomper.

\- HEYO GUYS! I'M SEAN MCSAMSON, YOUR NEW ROOMATE, BUT YOU GUYS CAN CALL ME JACK!

Jack is the type of plant who just has so much excitement and energy in him, which the two girls felt weird at first, but Jason found his personality absolutely awesome.

\- Hi Jack. My name is Jason Fox. That's my little sister Lily and my best friend Anne.

Jason introduced the gang to Jack who responded as excited as ever. After that, Jack offered to help them with their luggage and help sort their living space out. And after a while of talking and sharing things about themselves, the four of them got on very well with each other.

Finally, after a month Jason has forgotten about the event which happened that night and moved on with his life. And he had no idea that a bright future was waiting for him.

 **Finished! So did anyone guess who the Youtuber is? Tell me by reviewing or sending a message! ;)**

 **Also, I included a reference from Stwolfgang 'Peas' Ambrose's stories. I don't think that any of you guys would have missed it if you have read his stories. But if you did miss it, it was the golden statue of Pete Lathyrus part.**

 **Anyways, *yawn* asiandude's out, PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Mission

 **A/N: Hey guys! My minds are blown. 150+ views for the first three chapters and 60+ visitors! That, for me is just crazy, and I just published the first chapter ten days ago. Thank you guys so much! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well since it's going to be extra long! Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: ACTION, INJURIES AND MILD SWEARING AHEAD, SO IF THAT BOTHERS YOU THEN SKIP THIS CHAPTER.**

 **You have been warned… ;)**

 _5 years later_

Classes were just finished when Jack headed out of the classroom and straight back to the dorm. He would never stay around to listen to some jockeys talk about seedball (a type of sport I made up) and brag about themselves to girls. No, that's the last thing that he would ever want to do.

As he reached his room, he was greeted by a Fire Cactus who was watching Youroot (a silly reference to Youtube).

\- Hey Jack! Why do you go back so early?

\- You would also rush out of the classroom if there are jockeys staying there and flirt with girls.

Lily just shrugged at the answer.

\- Probably…

Lily continued watching videos on her phone while Jack turned on his PC and played Garden Warfare, his favorite video game.

The two teen-plants were just enjoying their normal afternoon when the door to the room opened. It was Jason and Anne. They both looked very excited and seemed like they had something really important to tell.

Jack quickly asked a quirky question.

\- Let me guess, pizza for dinner?

The two plants couldn't help but chuckled at Jack's question. Jason then stopped and proudly announced to all of them.

\- Everyone, tomorrow, we will have our very first mission for L.E.A.F!

Lily dropped her phone and Jack's BBQ Corn got vanquished by a Super Brainz in his game of Suburbination. They both turned and look at Jason with shock eyes (maybe not Jack since he doesn't have any). Their mouths were opened wide and neither of them could say a single word. Then they looked at Anne who chuckled at their expressions and nodded to confirm. Yes they're going to have their first ever mission in their lives. After another five minutes of shock staring by the Lily and Jack, Jason decided to break the silence by debriefing the mission.

\- Our mission is to plant a garden and protect it until it is strong enough to survive on its own. Location is Zen Peak, southern China, Azia. It'll take about two to three days so we need to make sure that we've pack enough supplies. Alright, any questions you two?

The two plants were still zoned out, staring at Jason in shock. Jason let out a sigh and said to Jack.

\- Hey Jack, we're having pizza for dinner for tonight!

Again, no response from any of the two, so Jason turned to Anne.

\- Well Anne, looks like there's more pizza for us then.

With that Anne and Jason left the room and headed towards the pizzeria. As the door closed, the other snapped out of the shock and quickly rushed out of the room, yelling.

\- Guys, guys, wait for us!

After a delicious pizza dinner, the group decided to settle in for an early night since they're leaving early in the morning. But Lily secretly stayed up, chatting with her Frost Rose BFF, Elise.

 _\- Hey Eli, what's up?_

 _\- I can't seem to sleep Lil, I'm too excited for a mission tomorrow._

 _\- Wait… you are going on a mission too?_

 _\- Yeah. Me ,Connor, Rodney and Katherine are going on a Garden ops mission in Rome._

 _\- Really? Jason, Jack, Anne and I are going to southern China._

 _\- China? Sounds interesting. :)_

 _\- Oh it is. Well… good luck Eli. Good night._

 _\- You too Lil._

Lily quickly turned off her phone off before Jason knew that she was still awake. Then, she falls into a deep and relaxing slumber.

 _The next day_

The four plants woke up really early in the morning, packing their supplies for their first mission. As soon as they had finished packing, there was a knock on the door. Then a plant teacher spoke in from the outside.

\- Team 714, the transportation is waiting for you at the car park.

\- We'll be there in a second.

After locking the door, the four ran as fast as they could to the car park. There they were greeted by one of the most famous vehicle in the world, Crazy Dave's flying RV. From the first look, it looked just like any other RVs in the world. But if you take a closer look, it actually has a small jet engine at the back and the wheels are retractable.

As they step into the RV, they were greeted with a man in his forties who was wearing white top, baggy jeans and a saucepan on his head. Of course that was Crazy Dave.

\- Howdy little sprouts from team 714!

He spoke in a quirky southern accent, which made it a bit hard for the plants to work out what he was saying.

\- An honor to meet you Crazy Dave.

They all spoke at the same time, earning a quirky grin from Dave.

\- Alrighty'! Get into your seats, we're 'bout to take off!

They all got into their respective seats as the RV's engine roared and they took off. Lily, who sat next to Jack quietly thanked god the Chomper next to her didn't get motion sick. If he did, it won't be pretty for her.

The ride was fairly uneventful, not much happened except for some poor seagulls slammed onto the windows a couple times. After an hour or two, they arrived at Zen Peak. They said goodbye to Crazy Dave and headed outside.

The scenery here was just fantastic. They were on top of a high mountain, looking down to the majestic valleys below. Lied on top of the Peak was a huge, ancient-looking temple. Sakura trees and bamboo shoots grew everywhere, especially near the waterfall and the small stream. Everything just looked so peaceful and beautiful. They can't believe that this is where they'll have their first battle against zombies.

Jason was the first to speak after five minutes of sightseeing.

\- Well, looks like we gotta try our best not to let the zombies take this place. This is just too precious to be lost into their hand.

Everyone agreed with him, they'll give all what have to protect this peaceful haven.

Then, they quickly found a spot to plant the gardens. Looking over the supplies, Jason took out a bag of seed that he got for the mission. He poured the seed down onto the ground. Magically, the seeds glowed and disappeared before a beautiful garden grew up from the ground.

Suddenly, they all felt a surge of power ran through their bodies, the garden was boosting their powers. Jack grinned, feeling excited to vanquish some zombies.

Not long after they raised the garden, the first wave of zombies came charging towards it. They were all browncoats and coneheads so the four plants easily vanquished them. The next three waves were uneventful, mostly normal zombies. Wave five was much harder than the first four. Hordes of browncoats came mindlessly charging towards the garden, followed by a couple of Footsoldiers.

Jack burrow and later came up and gobbled an unexpected Soldier who was travelling at the back of the hordes. He then quickly escaped a ZPG launched by another Soldier.

Jason dropped a bean bomb at the horde of browncoats, blowing most of them up. Hypering towards the Soldiers at the back, he fired a barrage of Pea, vanquishing two of them.

Lily found a hidden spot behind a Sakura tree, she released her garlic drone, flied it up and signaled a corn strike in the middle of the Elite Soldiers. Four of them saw it coming and rocket jumped away and fled as fast as they could. She did manage two vanquished three of them though. But she could easily tell that they were rookies from the way they fought and the way they fled in fear.

Anne was trying to heal Jack's burns by the near miss ZPG, when she saw Jason walked back to the garden. He got shot by quite a lot of those yellow pellets. Her heart raced when she saw this and quickly dropped a Heal Flower next to Jack. She rushed to Jason's side, tried to heal his injuries while shooting him an angry look, making him felt a bit guilty as well as scared.

\- Okay, next time I'm not gonna hyper straight into a group of Soldiers again, I promise.

Anne just let out a huge sigh and quietly healed Jason's tiny little wounds.

It looked like that was that last wave of the day, so they decided to set up their tents and took the soup cans out to eat for dinner.

After the small dinner, Jason took the first shift to guard the camp. Sitting under the sky full of stars, he got lost in thoughts. He thought about his godfather and how was he doing at the northern base, he thought about what's going to happen tomorrow and he thought about his parents. For the last five years, his parents were always on his mind. Especially his father since they didn't know if he was dead or not, so there was still hope that one day Jason will see him again.

After three hours, Jack woke up and took the second shift while Jason returned to his tent and settled in for a much needed sleep.

The next day was apparently the last day of the mission since the garden only needed about two days to be strong enough to survive on its own.

The first four wave of the day was packed with Elite zombies so they really had to be careful. They luckily managed to pass for of those waves without much damage being dealt to the garden.

The final wave was coming their way and they knew it was going to be hard. And it was rushed towards them are two Z-Mechs, a huge horde of armored Browncoats and a big group Elites.

Jason and Anne rooted themselves to the ground and pummeled the mechs, quickly blowing them up. Lily quickly ragged up a lot of vanquish by target the Elites, while Jack chomped his way through the horde of Browncoats with the help of Jason. After a while, they actually cleared that last wave.

But just when they thought it was over, from nowhere, a Z-7 Mech appeared and charged towards the four. Its target: Anne. Noticing this, without even thinking, Jason hypered towards Anne and pushed her away just before the mech pulled him closer to it. And with a flash, the mech slashed him right down his stem using its Zomni-blade. Jason fell to ground, blooding poured out of the wound. The other three all yelled at the same time.

\- JASON!

Anne and Lily were really shocked. That's the second time in their lives that they have seen Jason lying on the ground with blood pouring out of his stem. Anne burst out into tears, not caring about the Z-Mech walking toward her, holding its blade in one hand.

Jack immediately splashed the mech with goop and Lily quickly reacted by shooting two fire needles at the Imp driver's head, vanquishing him. Without the driver, the mech collapse to the ground right next to Anne, who immediately ran up to Jason's body. She put down a Heal Flower and checked his heartbeats. It was dropping at a dangerously fast rate making Anne panic. She sent him healbeam in order to help getting his heart rate back up while shout at Jack to go fetch her the medpack. Jack soon returned with the medpack, which Anne grabbed quickly and opened up. She washed his wound and covered it up with a piece of cloth to stop the bleeding...

Lily got a memo from Crazy Dave while Anne was treating Jason.

\- Sorry team 714, a huge hurricane is forming near your area so I'm afraid I can't reach you.

Lily's heart dropped when she heard this. With Jason at the edge of life and death, they needed to return to the base for Jason to be treated and recovered, but Dave was not being able to pick them up. What should they do in this situation?

\- But no worries, I've contact an Alpha Team down South. They will soon pick you up and transport you to their base in Northern Vietnam. Then I'll pick you up in a few days to return to America.

Lily felt much more relieved, at least they were not left here alone for days with a severely injured plant and zombie attacks every now and then. Even though they're being rescued, the rescue team really needed to hurry up because Jason is in serious critical conditions and they don't know how long would he survive in these conditions.

 **Ooh…**

 **Well, looks like this is the start of a serious streak of injuries for my characters *evil laugh*! And why Vietnam you say? Read my bio to find out more! ;) Also, GAMECEPTION! (the part that Jack played Garden Warfare) :)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Tell me if I'm rushing the story forward too much because I feel that I am.**

 **Anyways, asiandude's out. PEACE! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Come to me!

 **A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter. I hope you all are still enjoying the story. And please… tell me if I wrote badly at some parts and give me advices on the writing if you can! You all know I write this fic for you guys so I appreciate every advices or suggestions that can help me on the writing. Anyways, luv you guys, and enjoy this chapter!**

 **P/S: This chapter contains a step forward of the Janne relationship. (just so you know ;)**

Jason had the strangest of dreams. He was in some sort of dark chamber. Darkness was all around him and there was no ray of light. He heard whispers:

\- Come to me special one…

\- Don't hold it against me…

\- Come on young one, you're special, you deserve more than that horrible life…

He didn't know what those were about. Special? Him? How? He's as normal as the next guy. Well, except his scarred memories and great fighting skills for a fifteen-year-old plant.

\- Come on now Jason Fox…

The whisper turned into a deep and slow voice.

\- Come to me… or I'LL COME TO YOU!

Then, a disturbing, menacing and maniacal laugh burst out from the darkness. After that, Jason felt his soul being drained away from his body. He started to feel light-headed and his vision blurred. He could only hear the devilish laughter that was filling up in his mind. Right after that, he could see again, but what he saw made his heart trembled. He saw his friends, his sister and his godfather on the ground, blood was forming into pools. He fought the urge to cry but still couldn't. He whimpered like a kid, kneeling down next to his sister's cold body. He hugged the body, crying when he couldn't feel her body heat. He looked up to see another figure, a short zombie with a massive head, and his brain can be easily seen from the outside. He was wearing a lab coat with some sort of chemical spilled on it. The zombie turned to look at Jason and spoke with the same evil voice.

\- You don't want this to happen, do you Jason?

Despair turned into anger, boiling like lava inside his mind. He charged towards the zombie.

Anne was really panicked. She was hoping for the plant team that Dave talked about to pick them up as soon as possible. The more they had to wait, the further Jason's life slipped away from them. He needed a proper treatment soon. Without it, Anne wouldn't be sure that he'll last until dusk. To make the situation worse, random zombie attacks happened every fifteen minutes, making Jack and Lily busy fending them off.

At last, after one hour of waiting, a minibus approached them. It was decorated in camouflage paint, probably to avoid getting noticed by any zombies. It has a small sign that says 'Resistance' in the front. After stopping near them, the minibus' door opened, revealing a serious- looking Commando Pea.

\- Are you team 714 from L.E.A.F's Academy?

He asked with a tough Azian (Asian) voice.

-Yes we are.

Jack answered quickly while biting a Browncoat's hand off. The Commando pointed to the bus and shout.

\- Get on quickly! We're getting out of here.

Without any hesitation, the four plants rushed on, Jack carrying Jason on his back. The bus immediately sprinted away, leaving behind a couple of Browncoats looking at it in confusion and curiosity.

On the bus, silence took place as everyone was too tensed to talk about anything. Anne still couldn't take an eye off from Jason for even a second. The Commando Pea looked like he wanted them to at least introduce themselves but the three young plants looked like they weren't in the mood to talk.

Finally, breaking the silence, Jack decided to ask the Pea to introduce himself and the base.

\- It's really please to meet all of you. I'm Sergeant Truong V. Le, your escort to the Resistance's Base.

Jack had heard about the Resistances before. Every region has its own Resistance Alliance. North America's is L.E.A.F while in Southeast Azia is S.A.R.A (Southeast Azia Resistance Alliance). This system had been running for over thirty years, and so far it had helped the plants a lot in trying to fight back the Imperial Zombie forces. (A little Star Wars reference right there! :p)

-It's an honor to meet you Sergeant, I'm Sean McSamson; this Lily H. Fox; over there are Anne Mayweather and Jason O. Fox.  
Jack introduced the gang to the Vietnamese plant, earning a trusty smile from Truong.  
-We heard that Dave won't be able to pick you up in a couple days or maybe a week. So in the meantime, you'll be staying with us. We'll probably have some small missions for you all to give you some experience.  
Anne didn't like this at first, but after that, it might be a good idea to gain some experience here. After all, this country used to be in one of the harshest wars in the history of America, the Vietnam war. So they'll probably learn some useful fighting skills and tactics here.  
The rest of the trip was uneventful and quiet. About two hours of driving, they reached the base. Truong was the first to get off the bus, followed by Jack carrying Jason on his back, Lily and Anne. They were quickly approached by a plant officer.  
-Welcome team 714 of L.E.A.F Academy to our base. I am Captain Nguyen, I'll be guiding you to your temporary shelter in the base.  
He spoke with a thick Vietnamese accent. When he saw Jason on Jack's back, he turned to Truong and spoke something in Vietnamese. Truong then waved goodbye to them and rushed back towards the base.  
The Captain then quickly showed them to the infirmary, where Jason was put in an emergency ward, being given special treatment by the doctors and nurses. Anne can't stop thinking about him for any second in the waiting room.  
Two hours felt like decades, when the door to the emergency room opened, a Zen Cactus doctor walked out. His face showed pure intensity.  
-How is he, Doc?  
The doctor tried his best to smile to the three, he spoke in a gentle Russian voice.  
-Your friend was really lucky. The cut barely missed his heart. With the help of the garden's magic, he's going to be okay.  
They all felt relieved. Lily silently thanked god her brother lived through that.  
-But how did he get such an injury?  
Anne stared at the floor while shamefully answering the question.  
-Jump in between me and Z-7 Mech to block me from being the victim, and took the slash for me. The doctor sighed and put up the best encouraging smile he could.  
-He must have really cared about you to have guts to do that.  
With that, he walked off. Instead, a Sun Pharaoh nurse walked out of the room and faced.  
-The patient is awake, you can see him now.  
Without thinking, the three walked into the room. It was filled with the scent of chemical medicines.  
On the bed was Jason, looking miserable. When he saw, he immediately broke into tears.  
-Guys... you're alive...  
His voice was breaking when he trying to speak. Seeing this, Lily gave Jason a warm comforting hug. Anne and Jack followed her and they group hugged for a minute when they pulled away to let Jason breath. He was still crying like a child, making Anne wondered what happened to him to make a brave and skillful Peashooter to act like this.  
-What's the matter, Jason? We're all fine... You save my life, remember?  
Jason wipe off tears from his cheeks and whispered shakily.  
-In my dream, I saw you guys are all dead, even my godfather too. Then, I saw him. He told me to come to him or that will be what happened to you guys, and I don't want that! I... I...  
Jason was starting to hyperventilate, he was terrified, panicked and didn't know what to do.  
-Wow wow Jase, calm down...  
Jack tried to calm him down but it didn't seem to work very well.  
-Who do mean by saying 'him'?  
Jason whimpered and whisper with fear.  
-It was him, the one... Dr Edgar Zomboss.

Johann walked home from the frigid cold. He kind of got used to it for a while but still couldn't fully adapt to it. As he closed the door, he took off his thick jacket and beanie and turned on the central heating. He had just sat down onto the couch when his phone rang. He picked it up and answered the call.  
-This is Johann Tuliver, how can I help you?  
-Colonel Tuliver, I'm Jenny Wilson.  
-Oh hey Jen, why are you calling me?  
-It's the kids colonel, they're stuck in Azia on their first mission. As far as I know, Jason is seriously injured, physically and mentally.

It had been two days since they arrived at S.A.R.A base's. Jason's wound had healed a little bit, but he still felt miserable and scared.  
Today is Anne's turn to take Jason around for a relaxing walk in the nearby flower meadow. She pushed him on his wheelchair across the beautiful meadow. It was filled with colorful, delicate and delightful little flowers. These are wild flowers so they don't have DNA like most plants does.  
While Anne was busy enjoying the magnificent scenery and fresh air, Jason got lost in his thoughts and cared nothing about the surroundings. Noticing, Anne frowned and patted his shoulders.  
-Jason, we need to talk.  
He didn't look like he cared at all. He just kept on quietly thinking.  
Unexpectedly, Anne slapped him in the face, knocking him out of his thoughts.  
-What was that for?  
Jason yelled at his friend, getting an angry glare from her.  
-That was for ignoring me, and making me worried for the last two days!  
Jason was clearly terrified. He knew his friend could be scary but he had never expected her to be this scary.  
-Anne... I... I'm sorry, okay. It's just I'm too scared of losing you guys, so I... I...  
Anne felt surprised. He was moody for the last two days because he was worried for them. Now she felt guilty for slapping him.  
-Jason, I didn't know. I'm so sorry I got mad at you. I was just worried about you and your behavior, that's all.  
He smiled weakly while looking straight into Anne's blue eyes.  
-It's okay. I shouldn't have behaved like that in the first place.  
Unexpectedly (again), Anne gave Jason a peck in the cheek, making him shockingly stared at her. She giggled slightly at his reaction and spoke softly.  
-That's for caring about us and bravely confessing it.  
He was still staring at her making her giggled even more.  
-Come on, let's continue the walk.  
Before he even realized, Jason was starting to develop a crush on his childhood best friend.

 **Ahh... that's cute. Hope you enjoyed that ;)! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Wish you guys have a good day!  
Oops, I totally forgot about this. Big thanks to Stwolfgang 'Peas' Ambrose for letting me have a reference of Pete Lathyrus in chapter 3!*grand applause*  
Anyway, asiandude's out! PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Welcome home, Auntie!

 **A/N: Here comes another chapter! From the title you'll probably know that an important character is being introduced in this chapter. So buckle up folks, here we go!  
**

* * *

Johann picked up his phone. He pressed the numbers into the dial pad.  
\- Should I be doing this?  
He spoke to himself. But he still pressed the call button. After three rings, the other side picked up and familiar feminine voice spoke.  
\- Hello. This is Mary Fox.  
\- Hey Mary.  
Mary sounded surprised when she heard his voice.  
\- Johann? It's been so long! I'm glad to see that you can actually put your work aside for a few minutes to call me!  
\- Haha... real funny Mary. Listen, I'm calling to ask you a favor.  
\- What is it?  
Johann hesitated for a second or two and spoke slowly into the phone.  
\- Are you still in Moscow?  
\- Yes I am, why are you asking this?  
He sighed.  
\- The kids, they went on a mission in China a few days ago. Dave couldn't pick them up because of a storm, and now they're stuck in Northern Vietnam.  
\- So you're asking to come there to make sure they're alright.  
\- Yes...  
\- Sounds just like something you would ask your old friend to do after ten years. And sure, of course I would do that, I'm planning to return to America in a few weeks anyway.  
\- Thanks Mary. I'm sorry for not keeping in touch for all those years.  
\- It's alright Johann. I forgive you.  
With that said, Mary hung up and contacted her pilot.  
\- Joseph, schedule me a flight to Northern Vietnam tomorrow will ya?

* * *

Anne, Lily and Jack visit Jason at the infirmary on the next day. His injuries are much better and he's back to his normal self. The doctors said that he is able to walk by himself now so he doesn't need to stay in the infirmary any more.  
They decided to ask for permission to go to the nearest town. After, getting the permission, they asked Truong to drive them to the town and he gladly accepted.  
The town was small but yet cozy and busy. The main street was filled with bikes and motorcycles.

They wandered around the busy markets. Anne seemed to have her eyes on a cute necklace with a small crystal placed in the shape of a teardrop, but she have didn't any money with her. Noticing, this Jason asked the seller.  
\- How much does that necklace cost?  
Anne's eyes stare at Jason in surprise.  
\- No Jason! You don't have to buy it for me!  
Jason just gave her a warm smile and pay the seller for the necklace. He took it and placed it around her neck. She stared at him with her wide blue eyes. She didn't know what to say so instead of thanking Jason by words Anne gave him tender hug, getting a collective 'ahh' from the other three plants when Jason hugged her back. For a moment, Anne wished it would never end, she wished Jason would never leave her side again for the rest of their lives. When Jason decided to pulled away, Anne felt a bit empty but didn't let it show.  
\- You always bring out the best in me, always lighten my mood, this is the least I can do to repay you.  
Anne blushed slightly but managed to reply.  
\- You totally forgot about the two times you save my live. I owe you more than you think.  
Jason grinned. They decided to set that aside and enjoy the rest of the trip.  
They all returned to the base with a good mood. Lily found an interesting book on Confucianism that quoted a lot of saying by this famous philosopher. Jack got a pair of old-school pilot goggles which he found dorky but cool. Anne, of course was overjoyed by Jason's gift, and Jason was just happy when seeing his friends enjoying themselves.

* * *

Truong dropped them back at the base before heading towards the huge garage to park the minibus. As they were walking towards the base, Captain Nguyen approached them wanted to have a word with the Fox siblings.  
\- There's someone special waiting for you at my office.  
With that said, he led Jason and Lily to his office while Anne and Jack followed behind.  
They stopped at a wooden door on the fifth floor. Nguyen opened the door, signaling Jason and Lily to go in but the other two stayed outside.  
As the door to the office, a female voice spoke from behind the guest's chair, a voice that almost made both of them blackout when they heard it.  
\- Hey cuties, did you two miss me?  
An Ice Pea got off from the chair and faced them. Jason's eyes widened like two massive footballs while Lily cover her mouth in surprise.  
\- Aunt Mary!  
They both shouted at the same time and rushed to their auntie's side. Mary caressed Lily's head, making her giggle. She then turned her nephew with a sweet look which he missed for a long time, probably nine years.  
\- You two have grown up so much, I barely even recognized you!  
The three plants talked about their lives and situations for a while. After about fifteen minutes talking, Mary decided to tell the kids to get back to their room to pick up their supplies, making the two plants giving her questioning look.  
\- Guess Dave hasn't told you yet so I'll just tell you two myself. You four are returning home with me! Dave himself approved it! Yay!  
The siblings were glad to hear this. First off, they knew aunt Mary has a really fancy private jet. Secondly, they love spending time with her. She already known Anne, and since she's a bit 'eccentric', she'll get on fine with Jack.  
\- Come on Lily. Let's go tell the other two!  
Mary watched as they run out of the office. She thought to herself:  
"They have come a long way since their childhood, but still they have a long life ahead of them. Don't you think so Henry?"

* * *

About two hours later, they all met up at the small airport. The plane was already in its position in the runway. Truong and Nguyen was there to see them off. Jason held out his pod for both of them to shake. Truong gave him a piece of paper with his and Nguyen's numbers on it.  
\- Contact us whenever you need, we are willing to help.  
\- Thanks guys.  
With that they both waved goodbye to Jason, who was the last one to board the plane. The jet took off a few minutes after that and headed towards America.  
Jason and Lily were right about Mary's private jet. It was fancy as hell. Comfortable seats, a bar, mini TVs, everything was really luxurious. Jack whistled and said jokingly.  
\- Well... I can get used to this.  
\- It's a little something you get for working for the Russian government. Now make yourself at home, will ya?  
Jack sat with the girls at the seats at the back while Jason sat at the front, next to his aunt. He just stared out the window and not saying a single word. This intrigued Mary since the Jason she knew would never be this silent.  
\- What's with the old-man mood there sweetheart?  
\- Oh, nothing too important. I was just thinking about... stuff.  
She raised an eyebrow.  
\- Stuff eh? Anything in particular?  
\- ...No...  
She gave him an unimpressed look.  
\- Really? Nothing in particular? So it's someone right?  
Jason's eyes widened and he immediately denied.  
\- No... of course not. What makes you think that?  
She snickered. Obviously she knew what was going on.  
\- Oh, it just looks like you're interested in little Annie over there.  
Taken by surprise, Jason jumped a bit from his seat, he was clearly blushing.  
\- No, we're best friends. I can't be 'interested' to her! It's too weird!  
He tried his best to keep silence.  
\- Weird? That's not weird honey. It's sweet and cute. And don't even try to deny it Jase, you have a crush one her.  
Jason just rolled his eyes.  
\- Fine! I have a crush on her.  
Mary giggled.  
\- Jason, PLEASE tell me that you're gonna confess it to her! I don't want to see my little nephew keeping his love for himself!  
\- I wish I can, but I'm not sure how she will react to it. And I don't want to ruin our friendship just because of my little crush on her.  
\- Jason... If you really like her, then just tell her. It's wrong not letting her know it.  
Jason rolled his eyes again.  
\- Okay... I'll tell her at the right time.  
\- That's my boy! I got to say, she's really cute. It will be a shame if you miss the chance with her.  
Jason blushed deeply but decided to keep silence so his aunt stop teasing him.

* * *

They arrived at the airport half a day later and they can't wait to get off the plane.  
\- Ahh, so great to be back to America! Though I do need to get used to the heat again!  
Mary said, breathing in a full lung of fresh air.  
\- Howdy team 714! I'm really sorry I couldn't pick you up!  
Crazy Dave shouts at them from a distance. Lily shouted back.  
\- That's fine Dave! Thanks for sending aunt Mary to pick us up!  
Dave seemed confused.  
\- I didn't send Mary to get you! She asked me to let her pick you up!  
Lily turned to her aunt.  
\- Then who sent you?  
Grinning warmly, Mary spoke with a gentle yet filled with pride voice.  
\- Johann told me and asked me to do it.  
\- Our godfather? I thought he's in Quebec. How did he know that we were stuck in Azia?  
Both Dave and Mary laughed out loud.  
\- The whole L.E.A.F resistance does. Your friends from team 693 were really worried for you guys. Especially you Lily.  
After hearing Dave explain, they all felt shocked. The whole resistance knew about them being stuck in Azia? That's wall-nuts!

From nowhere, an Archaeologist warped in right next to them and pointed his Excavator at Crazy Dave.  
\- Nobody moves or he's gonna die!  
The scientist shouted. His face showed clear desperation yet aggressiveness.  
Just as he ordered nobody moved.  
\- Good, now give me a jet. And don't even think of trapping me!  
A feel nearby plants rushed out to find a jet. Nobody said a thing, the air was filled with intensity.  
Unexpectedly, the Archaeologists was covered in pink magic and turned into an ugly goat. Without a thought, every single Plant nearby pummeled him and instantly vanquishing the suicidal zombie.  
\- I knew you would be here Hailey.  
Dave spoke up. At the entrance of the airport stood a Fire Rose. She spoke back to Dave.  
\- Of course I would. That's my responsibility as Hailey Edwards.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Here is some explanation for some part of this chapter for some people to understand better:  
1\. Team 693 is a team in my next story 'Better than Magic', which will be published soon (22-6-2016). It'll be a side story to this story but that doesn't make it more boring than this one.  
2\. Hailey Edwards is Marshal Edwards' (chapter 2) daughter.  
Since I'm working on the second story so don't expect me to update this story for the next five or six days.  
Anyways, asiandude's out! PEACE! (I should make that outro a trademark for my stories, what do you think?)**


	7. Chapter 6,5

Chapter 6.5: Author's Note  
 **Hey guys, asiandude's here.**  
 **I'll just probably head straight to the point. In my recent chapters, I asked you guys to review so I know how my stories are doing, I really meant it. Without you guys reviewing, I won't be able to know what am I doing wrong or doing right! So pls review! I'm not saying that like a review whore or anything, I mean it. My only intention on writing my stories is to entertain you guys and without reviews, how am I suppose to continue the story without making it boring?**  
 **Call me crazy but I'm currently updating three times every two weeks even though I'm going to have my TOEFL and SSAT along with summer camp in California in a month or two. And I'm not writing to boast or anything. I'm writing that to show you how dedicated and how inspired I am to writing fanfic. Seriously, I've been reading fanfics for over two years now and every single author I read inspired me. And when I found this genre, am mind blown of how the authors dedicated themselves to their stories. From bigger authors like Stwolfgang 'Peas' Ambrose, Timeman63, ThePeaWithGoggles, GamerGirlandCo, TastyBlueCrayon to slightly smaller authors like FlimsyCone, Steven2Desmond, Snip13r or Izren GW... they all inspired me and I wanted to be part of the genre. That's why I started this story. I'm sorry if I'm ranting or I'm sounding like a bitch, but I just want all of you beautiful readers to know that.**  
 **P/S: I'm going to update my profile. It'll include my first name, my new hobbits, the school I'm going to and deeper reveal to my future plans. I'm not trying to boast about anything, I just want to share to you guys more about me!**  
 **Anyways, asiandude's out, peace.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Marshal's Child True Colors/ A Great Plant's Last Words** **  
**

 **A/N: Definitely taking my time on this chapter! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'm sorry if you've been long for a proper chapter to be updated because I'm also working on the side story and the future stories (yes, I'm working on A king's return too. I might pre-publish a couple of chapters for you guys) so there would be less time to work on this one. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Floating towards Crazy Dave was a smart-looking Fire Rose. She was wearing a pair of round glasses and a white headband. Her name is Hailey Edwards, marshal Phillip Edward's daughter. She's a specialist in escorting and protecting the VIP, in this case, Dave himself.  
-Are you alright Dave?  
The man grinned.  
-Not even a single scratch! Well done Hailey!  
She bowed at him.  
-Why thank you Dave!  
She then turned to the four plants standing next to Dave.  
-Oh, you must be team 714. Please to meet you all.  
She greeted them with another bow. She then turned to a Chomper security guard nearby and signaled him to take care of the dead zombie. He quickly carried the dead Archaeologist away.  
-So, let's head back shall we?  
A limousine pulled up and Hailey told everyone to get in. The trip back to the base was uneventful, just Hailey and Dave exchanging a few words.  
After thirty minutes, they arrived at L.E.A.F HQ.  
-Team 714, please follow me, marshal Edwards has some words he needs to exchange with you.  
They followed the Fire Rose to the Marshal's office. The door to the office opened, revealing a genuine looking Peashooter. He was wearing a pair of reading glasses and his military uniform. He looked like he was in his early forties.  
-Ahh... team 714. Come on in!  
He spoke with a heart-warming voice. The four sat down on their respective chairs in front of the marshal.  
-Representing L.E.A.F I, marshal Phillip Edwards proudly congratulate you on finishing your first mission.  
They all grew a large proud grin on their faces.  
-And, the agent who was sent to check your garden reported that you did really well. You just set our first ever garden in Southern China and it was without a single mark.  
These made them even more proud.  
-So. I hereby declare that team 714, you have passed the academy's test and will be sent to a nearby base in Suburbia to begin your military training.  
Jason almost fell off the chair when he heard this.  
-Really?  
They all said in unison. The marshal and his daughter smiled at them.  
-Of course, you'll be moving in two days with team 693.  
Lily felt like dancing when she heard that. She'll get to work at the same base with her BFF, Elise.  
-Great! Now we got that settled, Hailey, would you be kind enough to take them to back to the academy?  
-Certainly, sir!  
-I told you about this, no need to call me sir dear, just call me dad or whatever. 'Sir' is a bit unnatural.  
-Sure dad.  
-Alright, now get them back to the academy so I can finish these tedious paperworks.  
Hailey lead them back to the limousine and they were quickly on our way back to the academy.  
They arrived at the academy and team 714 stepped out.  
-Here's my number. Give me a ring whenever you need to!  
-Thanks Hailey. See you around!  
They said good bye to Hailey at headed inside.  
After dropping the four off, Hailey told the driver to head back. A huge rain suddenly started, forcing the limousine to go slowly. Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the base. Suddenly, the limo stopped and the driver told Hailey.  
-Ms Edwards, you might need to see this.  
Hailey opened the window to see the entrance to the base had been blasted open and zombies' footmarks are everywhere.  
Without a single thought, she opened the door and dashed inside the base, ignoring the heavy rain.  
Inside, chaos is all around. Zombies and plants fighting, projectiles being launched through the air, medics rushed around trying to rescue injured plants.

She looked around for a couple moments when she spotted her dad at the West corner. He was surrounded by two Z-Mechs, and behind him are two severely injured plants. He started fighting the first Mech. He swiftly dashed through the air, shooting peas rapidly at it, quickly damaged and immobilized the mech. The second mech took this as a distraction for it to fire at the two injured plants. But the lasers bullets didn't hit the injured plants because stood in front of them is the marshal himself, blocking off the lasers. The mech fired another barrage of lasers at the peashooter. He collapsed with a burnt stem.

Seeing this Hailey felt her heart dropped. Her father was on verge of death. Then, filling up inside her head and heart was anger, which rose like scorching lava. A moment later, the inferno broke loose inside her, her fire crystal on her bulb turned from orange into dark purple, fire burst out from her body, the temperature raised up to a thousand degrees. 'Furious' cannot describe how mad she was at that moment.

All the zombies and plants had eyes on her. The accursed Z-Mech turned around to see a giant flaming ball of fury and hate flying towards it at incredible speed. The fireball collided with the mech, making a huge flaming explosion. The Z-Mech remains were nowhere to be found, all there was left were ashes. Terrified, the zombies started fleeing for their lives while the plants chased them down. Hailey didn't care. She quickly hovered towards her dad, who was on the floor panting.  
-Dad! You'll be alright dad! Medics are on the way!  
He weakly put a pod on his daughter cheek.  
-It's too late for me Hailey...  
He coughed furiously.  
-...my organs are burnt, I can't be saved. Tell the medics to save the others...  
She couldn't believe her dad, he was dying and he still placed other plants on top of him.  
-Don't say that dad, you'll be fine, just stay with me!  
He smiled weakly and let his daughter squeezed his pod.  
-... Hailey, my dearest, remember to stay strong, no matter what cruel things life throw at you, no matter how much you've lost, no matter how hard you fall, stay strong. My little rose, I don't want to leave your side, but fate has decided.  
-Dad...please...  
He gave her another weak smile.  
-Hailey... you really remind me of your mother. A strong independent beautiful Fire Rose...  
Hailey started crying. Tears streaming down her flaming face.  
-Hailey, promise me... you'll be a great leader and lead L.E.A.F to victory.  
-I... I promise dad.  
-Good... now a can finally go join your mother... remember dear you'll always be in my hear...t...  
And the peashooter breathed his last breath. His eyes closed making him look as peaceful as ever.  
Hailey burst out crying. She hugged her dad's body, feeling his warmth slowly fade away...

 **That's was quite depressing to write. I'm sorry this is a short chapter, I really wanted to write it longer but I simply couldn't. I'm also sorry if I sounded like I was depressed or sad in the author's note (chapter 6,5), and I'm really glad that Stwolfgang and Caluber267 actually encouraged me. I cannot thank you two enough!** **  
** **Anyways, goodbye to all of you awesome readers and I'll see you in the next chapter! Asiandude's out, PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The New Leader

 **A/N: Heyo guys! Welcome to chapter 8!**  
 **Warning: Debating and arguing in this chapter, so if you're not in to that kind if things, then you can always skip through it.**

* * *

An intense pressure mixed with depression filled the air at marshal Edwards' funeral. Rain drizzling from above, the sky was grey. It was like Mother Nature was also sad because of his death. A noble man who spent his entire life dedicated to the war, a great friend to all his comrades, a brave and confident leader who was respected by every single member of resistance of L.E.A.F, a caring father whose daughter loves and looks up to him like a childhood hero, he has taken an important role in everyone's mind and heart. And now he's about return to the hands of Gaia and be one with the dust.  
Hailey Edwards, his beloved daughter couldn't even form proper words when she had a speech at the memorial. After finishing her speech, she stepped back and let the burial started. A simple wooden coffin which was carved with the name of his love ones as a reminder for him in the afterlife slowly descent into the ground and was soon buried under the mud and dirt. The epitaph was placed soon after that.  
"Here lies Phillip Richard Edwards a noble plant, a great friend, a respected leader and a caring father. He spent his whole life trying to protect others from the war and he died trying to protect others from the war. May his soul rest in peace upon the heavens."  
A minute of silence and dread for remembering the marshal.

* * *

After the funeral, L.E.A.F's co-leader immediately had a meeting on who would be the next leader of L.E.A.F. The argument was tensed and no one except for co-leaders was allowed to attend.  
-As the rule said, if the last leader doesn't have any documents on who's the next leader, the job will be handed to their descendants, in this case Hailey Edwards.  
-But colonel Henson, the girl is only seventeen, she won't be able to lead the whole resistance due to lack of experience.

And the arguments go on. Hailey just sat there on her seat feeling sad and annoyed. Her dad said that she was going to be the next leader, but since nobody else heard his last words, hardly anyone believed her. They even made bald claims that she lacked experience, couldn't control her emotions or even said that her dad is unwise on his decision to make her the leader which made her angry. But of course, she wasn't allowed to even object them just because she was not co-leader.  
-I don't care how much greatness you two see in her colonel Henson and general Zack but the majority says that she is not qualified!  
Colonel Henson, a Pops Cob who's a good comrade with marshal Edwards, gave Hailey sorry look and general Zack, a Zen Cactus who was the current mayor of New York and a great friend to the marshal patted her back, trying to comfort the young plant.  
-Thank you both for trying, dad would definitely appreciate it.  
She said with bitterness and sadness.  
Right then, a door slammed open, revealing Crazy Dave.  
-Co-leaders, I demand you reconsider making Hailey the leader.  
Everyone was shocked.  
-I'm sorry Dave but I'm afraid we cannot do that. You see...  
-Am I late for the meeting everyone?  
A strange but really familiar voice.  
-Who's that?  
From behind Dave, an Armor Chomper stepped up. His face was covered by a thick scarf.  
-Who are you and how are you allowed here? Guards! Bring him outside!  
The Armor Chomper took off their scarf, revealing an unexpected face.  
-I'm sorry general Gibbs but I don't think you can do that.  
Colonel Johann Tuliver, the marshal's right-hand plant!  
-Col...colonel Tuliver, I thought you are assigned on a long mission in Quebec, why are you here.  
General Gibbs, the Bandit Cactus is now shaking.  
-I have the rights to return to attend meetings like this, general.  
He sat down on an empty seat.  
-Now let me get straight to the point. As the rules of L.E.A.F say in rule 57 section 12, "if the leader's descendants are too young or incapable of taking the role as leader, the next leader shall be the second in command or the leader's right-hand plant...  
-So you're claiming that you'll be the next leader of L.E.A.F?  
-Certainly colonel Parkson, the rules had said it. So any objections on that?  
Silence covered the room.  
-Good, now I hereby declare: I as leader of L.E.A.F step down for Hailey Edwards to be the new leader. Any objections?!  
Wow!  
-Yes, as we said, she lacks experience, she's too young!  
Now Hailey's extremely mad at general Gibbs.  
-Too young you said? Let me tell you how many heroes of L.E.A.F had become a leader when they were young: Ane Conel, Pete Lathyrus, the Hodges siblings, even marshal Edwards himself became a leader when he was only nineteen! They're young doesn't mean they aren't capable of being a leader general Gibbs. Now any other objections?  
Again, silence covered the room.  
-No? Great, now say hello to our new leader Hailey Zoe Edwards!  
Everyone in the room stood in a greeting position to Hailey, even the plants who were denying her leadership earlier.  
-Thank you everyone, meeting dismissed!  
Everyone left the room except for Hailey, Johann, colonel Henson and general Zack.  
-Thank you colonel for your actions.  
Johann gave her a big grin.  
-Didn't your dad told you to keep it natural dear. Just call me Johann.  
Johann was patted hard on his back.  
-Johnny. Boy I'm glad to see you here saving the day!  
-Yeah, you really save the situation there!  
He turned around to face his old comrades.  
-It's what I'm supposed to do! Of course I would be here for Hailey. Hailey smiled warmly.  
-Colonel Tuliver... or Johann, I hereby offer you the role as my right-hand plant, will you accept?  
He looked at the Fire Rose.  
-Sorry, I can't Hailey. You need to find your own comrades on your career. And as for me, I still have my mission that I need to take care of. But don't worry I'll be there whenever you need me!  
-Thanks Johann.  
He cracked a wide smile.  
-You know, if your mom and your godfather were here to, they'll be really proud of how strong you have become Hailey.  
-Yeah, they would.  
-Now excuse me, I got to run. But remember, I'll be there when you need me!  
With that said, the Armor Chomper left the room.

* * *

Mary was in her new apartment unpacking her stuff when the the doorbell rang.  
-Coming!  
She rushed to open the door. Stood in front of her was a certain familiar Chomper.  
-Johnny!  
She gave him a big hug.  
-Hey Mary. I returned to attend an important meeting so I thought I would drop by.  
Mary pulled away.  
-So you should really see the kids, they would love to see you right now!  
He smiled.  
-Sorry, but that'll have to happen another because I have plans for tonight.  
She gave him an intrigued look.  
-Plans eh? What plans?  
He handed her a small piece of paper. She opened it and read what's inside.  
"Mary, would you go out on dinner with me?"  
Her eyes widened and she looked at Johann shockingly before pulling him in for another hug. This time he returned the embrace.  
-I would love to!  
Johann silently celebrated in victory. He's gonna take her out on their first date.

* * *

 **Woohoo! That's a wrap!**  
 **First off, I'm sincerely sorry to Pea and Wolfgang because I forgot to ask for your permission on adding the references to your stories. Hope that you two understand, if not then I'm willing to do anything to repay.**  
 **Secondly, if you're wondering why am I not updating 'Better Than Magic' it's because I accidentally deleted the next three chapters I wrote for the story and now I have to rewrite it. X(**  
 **Now I have a challenge for all for you: Who do you think Hailey's godfather is and it's he alive?**  
 **Anyways, asiandude's out my friends. PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Intel

 **HEEEEEYYYYY GUYS! Guess who's going to California next week? I don't mean to brag about it. I'm just telling you this because it means I won't be able to update during weekdays due to summer camp. So instead, I'll quickly pump out the chapters this week! And when I'm there, expect me updating once a week on weekends for three to four weeks.  
Also, thank you all so much for 1000+ views! Before I even know it, we've already reached this milestone! I'm literally speechless right now! You guys are so awesome! Luv you guys! XD  
** **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _1 year later, location: L.E.A.F base._

A Rock Pea was rushing from the entrance to the leader's office on the fourth level. He was a messenger by one of L.E.A.F's agent who's currently spying on the zombies. He looked like he couldn't wait any longer to tell the leader the news that he has got.

Opening the office door, he stepped inside.

\- You have news for me?

\- Yes leader.

Hailey Edwards was sitting at her working desk. She had been on the edge of her seat for the past couple of days waiting for these news to come in.

\- Sit down and report.

The messenger sat down next to her. He took out a file and handed it to the leader. Opening the file, Hailey started reading what was inside. What she read really confirmed her concerns. The zombies are planning to siege Time Park. If they succeed, they'd go back to the past and exterminate the plants. They would win the war before it's even started.

\- You may now dismiss.

The Rock Pea walked out of the office. Hailey was left alone thinking.

The zombies are going get their strongest forces to attack Time Park. But due to separation of troops, they can only come in smaller waves and rely on the teleporter to transport them to the battlefield. This is the plants biggest advantage, if they can prevent the zombies from constructing the teleporter, they might stand a great chance of winning. But doing that requires them to take a great risk and accepting high casualties. Should they do it? The question keeps on sticking inside Hailey's mind like an annoying chewing gum.

* * *

Jason was at the shooting range as usual. He's like the plant in the whole base who spent the most time here. And because of this, his accuracy and shooting speed were amazing. Eleven out of twelve bullseyes in nine seconds is an awesome record.

He was too focused on practicing that he didn't even notice Anne standing right behind him.

\- Jason.

He jumped back a few feet, standing in a fighting position.

\- Woah! Easy now tiger!

Seeing Anne, he was relieved. He had always put his guard on since he joined the base.

\- What brought you here Anne?

\- Oh just checking what are you up to that's all.

She replied with a shrug. She definitely didn't just be here to check on him. No, she's here because she wanted to spend more time around him without him knowing it.

\- Well... shooting practice, as always.

\- You know, you should really spend more time on other activities too. You spend like three hours here every single day! Don't you feel a bit bored?

Jason had never let anyone known his true intentions for practicing his fighting skills this much. He knew Zombies forces are strong and hardcore so he trained not for self protection but to protect the others, especially his family or what's left of it. He had not once forgotten about the promise he made six years ago. It's still burning inside his mind and heart as a reminder of his parents' death.

\- No, how can I be bored by this?

\- Uh... probably by doing the exact same thing everyday.

\- ...Nah, I'm not bored by it!

Anne was confused. What the heck can his motivation be for training this hard? Seriously, he spent three hours here every single day doing the exact same thing: practicing and more practicing!

\- Okay... suit yourself man. Just call me when you need something. And by 'something' I mean medical assistances.

\- Sure.

She left him be. She knew that he wouldn't have listened to her anyway. He had changed a lot since their sprouthood. He's now hard-working, more responsible, and downright stubborn. Since when did he change his personalities? Why does he need to train this hard? Where's the old quirky Jason that she know and... love? Her mind is starting to get full of questions about him.

* * *

\- What do you think about this colonel Henson? Even if we gather all the troops from the whole state it won't be enough. They are bringing zombies from all over the region here, about thirty thousands of them, we're vastly outnumbered!

Hailey was literally freaking out.

\- Relax commander! Overreacting the situation won't help. Now, we do have choice to wether or not make an assault their teleporter.

The two leaders of L.E.A.F keep on with their discussion in how to defend Time Park. But it seemed like the discussion wasn't solving any major problems that they were about to face.

\- Yes, that choice is available but if we fail the assault we are bound to lose.

\- I'm afraid so. Though it seems like our best chance, I'm not too sure if we should take the risk. What do you think commander?

\- I think the best we can do is to make the best defense we can possibly make and hold them off. After all, they'll come in much smaller waves so it wouldn't be too hard to do that.

A concerned look showed up on colonel Henson's face.

\- I'm not approved of that too. But anything you order, we will do it commander. Hope you'll make the best choice!

The colonel left the leader's office and walked towards his. When he was inside, he locked the door and pull out his phone.

\- Hello Henson, what do you need from me?

\- Do me a favor and report to me every single plan that the zombies are planning throughout the assault on Time Park will you?

\- Of course, I'll tell you anything we know.

\- Thanks James! You're a live saver!

He hung up, opened the door and walked outside to his car. He had a plant that he wanted to meet.

* * *

Jason was done with his training and heading towards the cafeteria to have a delight afternoon snack. He was just a couple of meters away from the cafeteria door when someone patted his back. He turned around to see a really familiar face.

\- Mr Henson! I'm glad to see you here!

The Pops Cob smiled in return.

\- Me too. Look Jason, I have something to discuss with you in person so why don't we find a private spot?

\- Maybe the rooftop garden?

\- Perfect.

They walk up to the garden. Nobody was around which was great for Henson.

\- So what are we discussing?

Jason asked with a bit of impatience in his tone.

\- Something extremely important.

\- Like what?

\- The Battle of Time Park. Jason, I... no we need your help.

* * *

 **Done! Another cliffhanger there for you guys! :P I'm incredibly sorry if the chapters are getting short since the ending to the story is near and I don't want to reveal too much of it.**  
 **Anyways, until next time my friends! Asiandude's out! ADIOS!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: They're here...

 **A/N: Yo! What sup my friends! Welcome to another chapter! I'm going to get this chapter over quickly since I'm really hyped to show you guys the next two chapters (which is also gonna be the final two chapters of this story) which I will update real soon!** **  
** **Anyways, enjoy!** **  
**  
The whole army is currently busy. Everyone is rushing back and forth to prepare to go to battle. As intel said, the first zombie waves start tonight. Plants quickly make trenches, temporarily bunkers, fences and traps. Multiple Bamboo shoots are plant at the back. Scaredy shrooms got their place on the rooftops with the Cacti. They're all covered by wall-nuts and tall-nuts. Doom shrooms are put at corners to surprise the Zombies. Heal flowers took place in the infirmary with the Sunflowers. The Peashooters, Chompers, Corns and Citrons are on the frontline along with the Weeds. Roses stay further back, providing the support the frontline needs. The plants formed ranks and teams for specific roles in the battle.

They're putting up their best defense for the attack, but they are not doing one important thing, preventing the zombies from getting the teleporter built. Commander Edwards said that it was too big of a risk to take and decided that they should defend far back.  
As she said, nobody is allowed to wander around near the teleporter area, it's too dangerous. Well, she didn't know everything. A single plant is going to be sent on a secret special mission to sabotage the teleporter.

Colonel Henson went through the plan for Jason.

-As intel sources said, the zombies are gonna do a big wave at first, and then wait for an hour till the next army come from Texas. That's your only chance, since that's when the teleporter is really lightly protected. Miss that chance then we're all done.

Jason seemed to be confused.

-If the teleporter is lightly protected during that session then why didn't you tell the commander? We could send a big team there!

The colonel sighed and face-palmed himself.

-That's the problem. Hailey would never send a big team of plants to go on a mission that she doesn't fully know how dangerous it is gonna be. She's really protective. If I send a big team out, she would know it instantly.  
Jason nodded in disappointment.

-I see your point... This is probably gonna be a suicidal mission for me if the intel was wrong.

-Yeah...

Said the colonel with a long face.

-Well... I guess all I can do know is to wish you the best of luck on your mission Jason.

He held out his pod and Jason proudly shook it.

-Now go prepare my boy! Your father is going to be really proud of you if you can pull this mission off.

Jason stood in the military greeting position.

-Thank you colonel. May Mother Nature be with you!

The colonel smiled warmly.

-May Mother Nature be with you too, Jason.

Jason was about to leave when Henson mentioned something else to him.

-Oh yeah, don't tell ANYONE about this mission! Okay? I'll signal you when the opportunity comes.

Jason nodded politely and left the colonel's tent.

* * *

He decided to check on his friends one last time before the battle, which could be the last time he see them. Shaking the pessimism out of his mind, he hypered up onto one of the rooftops to see his sister there, setting her sniping spot.

-Hey sis!

She turned around clearly glad to see him.

-Bro! I thought you are supposed to be at the frontline!

He patted his sister's back.

-The attack's not gonna start for the next three hours so I think I'm going to check on you to see how you're doing, that's all.

She shrugged.

-Well, I'm making sure I have a clear view and enough covers at this spot.

Jason looked around and stopped for five seconds to think.

-You might want to put a tall-nut at that corner over there. Sneaky Foot Soldiers will find a way to get you, so you'll probably need some covers there to.

She considered the advice and went to the corner to place down a tall-nut.

-Thanks bro! I'm gonna keep an eye out for anything that for anything that try to flank you in battle.

-Thanks.

With that done, he jumped off the roof and headed towards the infirmary. At the door, he saw a certain Mystic Flower, who looked like she was thinking about something. He sneaked up behind her and lightly patted her bag, making her jumped away and faced him. But when she saw him, she was relieved.

-Oh, it's only you. I thought it was some sneaky zombies or something!

Jason chuckled, it's always funny to see her face when she's jump-scared, plus she looks really cute like that.

-Hey, that's not funny!

She made an angry face and turned away from me, crossing her arms.

-Oh, come on Anne. Don't be mad at me for just that! Besides you look cute when you're scared like that.

"Why the heck did I just say that?" he thought.

Anne turned around to look at Jason. She stared at him in shock with her two wide blue eyes. She was clearly blushing which made the situation even more awkward.

-Sorry I didn't mean that! It just... just slipped out of my mouth... I swear I don't think about you that awkward way!

Anne didn't know what she should feel then, relieved or heartbroken? Yes, she's relieved that the situation doesn't get more awkward, but at the same time, she felt heartbroken when he said he doesn't think of her that way. She loved him, she always had. Now, knowing that he doesn't love her but only think of her as a friend really hits her heart hard.

-You're okay Anne?

She snapped out of her sad thoughts.

-Oh... I'm fine... just zoned out a bit.

He looked at her suspiciously.

-Well, I'm just dropping by to see if you doing fine that's all. But since you're doing fine, I think I'm just gonna get going then! See you after the battle!

He hypered away before Anne was even able to react. He just wanted to get away from the awkwardness as fast as possible. If she finds out the truth, he won't even dare to look at her face again. That's if he survives this mission.

* * *

He soon arrived at the frontline. Thirty minutes until the attack. Jack came up to him.

-Are you ready Jason?

Jason grinned confidently.

-I'm born ready!

Jack excitedly smiled.

-Let's show those zombies what we're made of! (Carbon; fiber; oxygen; etc :P)

Jason gave him a thumbs up and went finding a spot for himself. he quickly found a dark alleyway to take cover and ambush the zombies with his Pea gatling as they pass through.

The full moon goes high up and the darkness comes out. From a distance, a bell rang. The next minute was silent. But then sound of battlecries and cheering flew through the air. They're here...

* * *

 **Another chapter done! I'll update the next two chapters tomorrow! I know 12 chapters isn't all that much but I already got the sequel and an one-shot epilogue going so look forward to that!** **  
** **Anyways, asiandude's out! PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Break a promise to keep a promise

 **A/N: Hey guys! Last chapter! I'm so stoked for this chapter! Spoilers: Something really important that some of you girls out there might like!** **  
** **Fighting and cheesy warning!** **  
** **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Zombies started storming towards the gate of the park, cheering and yelling. Some of the smarter Elites does said phrases like: "Geromino!" or "YOLO!" but most of the zombies only knew one phrase and one only: "Brainz!"

As they rushed their way into the park, the plants formed ranks. Citrons turned on their shield and lead the armored Weeds to the front. Peashooter and Corns started shooting at every single zombie they had their eyes on.

Taken by surprise, part of the zombies fell quickly but there were still many standing. They fought back, shooting trajectories, throwing punches and scratches at the plants. Bean bombs, shuck shots, butter barrages, ZPGs, Super Ultra Balls exploded everywhere.

Jason was racking up quite a lot of vanquishes by the Pea Gatling at his position. Jack moved around, biting browncoats and eating Elites. Lily controlled her drone to sneaky area and signaled a corn strike in the middle of the zombies, vanquishing dozens of them.

The fight went on for a while. Many Weeds fell but the Advanced plants are just slightly injured. The zombies were completely stopped. The mindless browncoats died because they didn't retreat. Some of the Elites got away but most of them are now resting in pieces. The injured plants are taken inside to be treated by the Flowers.

Jack got three scratches by a newspaper zombie, though they were not serious, Jason told him to get to the infirmary to get them healed up since the next wave starts in an hour.

With Jack left for in infirmary, Jason walked back into his spot in the dark alleyway. His real battle is about to begin.

A cob of corn suddenly dropped down next to him. That's his signal. He quickly scanned around to see if anyone's looking at him. Then, he sneakily hypered up to the rooftops and away from the battlefield, towards a secret entrance to the park near the Ferris wheel. Moonlight shined as his figure dashed swiftly and silently through the air, over roofs, straight towards the biggest ride of the park. His hyper went out as soon as he reached the ride.  
"Well, guess I'm walking from here then" he thought. He walked towards the Ferris wheel.

-Where do you think you are going?

He stopped right at his feet and shakily turned towards the source of the question.

He saw a Flower, a Mystic Flower to be precise. Her mystic markings glowed brightly in the moonlight. Her blue eyes stared straight into his soul and left a guilty feeling inside it. She looked angry, no, furious. Jason struggled in finding what to say.

-WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!

She shouted at him, making the guilt inside him started growing bigger.

-Anne... I...

She took his pod and tried to drag him back but couldn't even move him an inch.

-Tell me! Why are you here?!

Anger was shown clearly in her voice. Jason was about to lie to her when she cut him off.

-You're definitely not fleeing, you'll never do such things. And don't even think of lying to me that you're taking a walk because I saw you hypered here! What's your real intention?!

Jason scratched his bulb. What's he gonna say to her? He can't mention the mission, she'll put him in chains and throw him into his room! But she won't let him go if he doesn't have an answer!

-I... I'm going on a special mission.

She seemed annoyed.

-Mission? Alone? Now? You're lying!

-...I'm not lying Anne... I know it's hard to believe, but I have a special mission to sabotage the teleporter.

She nearly jumped back from him.

-ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! YOU'LL DIE BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN TOUCH IT!

Jason sighed. She reacted just the way he had thought she would.

-And that's the price I have to take.

He broke out of her grasp and prepared to hyper away when he felt her leaves held his right pod tightly like holding for her own own life.

-I'm not letting you go!

She said as tears started to come out from her eyes. He sighed again.

-Please Anne... I need to do this.

He managed to break free again but this time Anne didn't just grabbed his pod. She hugged him from behind tightly like a big teddy bear. Streams of tears flowed down her face.

-Anne...

He gently put a pod onto her leaves, which are locked to each other on his stem.

-This is my duty... you'll have to let me go.

She turned him around and looked straight into his eyes with hers.

-I can't Jason...

-Why?

She let out a hiccup.

-Because... I... I love you Jason...

His eyes widened at her confession. He clearly did not expect anything like this. He pulled her into a warm hug. Anne buried her face into his stem. Her sweet vanilla scent, her tender embrace, the beautiful blue eyes made his heart melted. But he need to stay strong and determined.

-I... I love you too Anne... But this a vital mission. It can determine the fate of all plants. I have to do it.

Her tears flowed even more.

-Why? Why would you go on a mission like this when you clearly know it's basically suicide.

Her voice was breaking. Jason laughed painfully.

-If it means you and the plants are safe, I'm willing to sacrifice more than just my life.

This made Anne cried even harder and Jason resisted the urge to stay and comfort her. He's running out of time! He pulled away from the hug and walked away. But for the third time, Anne held onto his pod.

-Jason... promise me you'll return in one piece... okay...?

She spoke with her shaking voice. Jason winced.

-Anne... I can't assure this... it's...

-Promise... please!

Jason sighed.

-I... promise.

She let go of his pod.

-Good, now go on.

-Anne...

-GO ON BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!

Jason felt his heart dropped as he looked at Anne collapsing onto the ground, crying. He turned around and about to activate hyper.

-Goodbye Anne... be safe okay...

He hypered way into the darkness of the night, leaving Anne kneeling on the ground, sobbing because she just let Satan laid his hand on the one she love.

* * *

Jason arrived at the place of the teleporter. He almost jumped in joy. It was very lightly protected, only a small Defender bot was there to defend it. He quickly destroy the bot with his peas and move on to the bigger target, the teleporter.

"Wait... this too easy" he thought. Immediately from behind, something like a sonic grenade was dropped next to him. His hearing was deactivated, also his vision.

"Goddamn it! Why did I fall for this obvious trap?" he cursed under his breath. Right after the sonic grenade, wet toilet papers balls was launched at him, hitting his stem. He winced in pain. He need to think of some sort of plan fast! Jason collapsed onto the ground, playing dead. Noticing this, the plumber who was shooting at him approached to check his if he's alive or not.

As the plumber got closer and closer, Jason prepared for what's going to happen next. Right when the plumber is only an inch away from Jason, he dropped a bean bomb right next to him. Surprised, the plumber kicked the bean bomb away and unfortunately for him, it landed right next to the teleporter. With a quick move, Jason kicked the plumber and the zombie came stumbling towards to the teleporter. The bean bomb blew up the plumber and most of the teleporter. Though really badly injured by his own bean bomb Jason still stood up and decided to finish the teleporter of by shooting a few more peas at it. As the purple light from the teleporter disappeared, Jason collapsed to the ground. He had trouble breathing, his stem felt like it was gonna rip apart anytime and nobody was a around this area. Looks like life has sealed his fate.

-Mission accomplished...

He stopped as a rush of pain traveled through his body. He panted harder.

-...Anne... I'm sorry... I can't keep this promise... But... at least... I still can... keep my promise... to all of you...

He stopped again for a hard cough. His lungs are failing.

-Godfather, colonel, commander Hailey, Jack,... Lily,... Anne... farewell...

He slipped away from consciousness and darkness engulfed his vision...

* * *

It's been more than an hour since the estimated time for the next zombie wave but yet, not a single one was anywhere to be found. The plants are getting really confused.

-James! Finally you picked up! What's the situation on the zombie side?

Colonel Henson spoke into his phone.

-The kid did it Henson! He destroyed the teleporter! Plants won!

The good news was like a big mental boost to him.

-Great! Thanks James! I... no we owe you big time! Tell Tim I said hi.

-Okay.

He hung up, more than ready to report the news to commander Edwards.

"Wait, if the teleporter is destroyed, then why is Jason is not back yet?" he thought. Then it it dawned on him.

-Oh no.

Anne was standing inside the bathroom. Her eyes wet with tears. The commander said the teleporter is destroyed, then why is Jason not back? It has been two hours since he left!

-Jason...  
She mumbled to herself while holding a small picture of the young Jason that she has always carried around. Tears dropping from her eyes onto the picture.  
-Why? Why do you have to break the promise?...

* * *

 ***dodge a brick from a guy* Jeez, hope you guys are not mad at my decision to kill Jason off. Oh wow... That was much more depressing than I originally thought it would be. *wipe off 'manly' tears* Well guys, this is the finale to this story. It's shorter than what I first intended but there will be a sequel to it and it will be much longer, I promise. And I'm not gonna break it like Jason did! Also, I'm thinking of deleting Better Than Magic and change the plot a bit for a future short story. It's because I lost every single chapters that I wrote on it and I think that the story wouldn't be that exciting and interesting.** **  
** **Shortly after I upload this chapter, I'll upload 'A Rising Tide', an one-shot epilogue to this story so be sure to check it out.** **  
** **Anyways, asiandude's out. PEACE!**


End file.
